A final goodbye
by EgoXrs
Summary: This story takes place in Season 5, after the ending of episode 2. I haven't yet watched the rest of the episodes so some of the things written may seem weird, if you've watched all seasons Sam returns to Dean for a final goodbye...


**A/N: SPOILERS SPOILERS!**

This story takes place in **Season 5**, after the ending of **episode 2.**

* * *

He was running so intensely he could feel his feet bleeding. It couldn't end... Not like that. '_Just a final goodbye...'_ is all Sam could think about and he knew he was right. He couldn't leave his brother like that... After all they've been through, after all they've lived together...

The lost younger brother didn't need too much time to find the hotel in which Dean was staying. He knew him so well after all... Each one of his dislikes and likings, each one of the things he loved and hated, each one...

Three loud and abrupt knockings on the door were heard and Dean somewhat cautiously slightly opened the door, only to be taken aback by his brother's reappearance.

"Sam?"

He uttered shocked and the other rapidly entered the room and wrapped his arms around the short haired man's body.

"I'm sorry Dean... I just- ..."

"Don't say anything."

Dean interrupted him and as he closed the door behind him, he hurriedly grabbed Sam's face in between his fists and violently landed his lips on the latter's.

One final goodbye... The words echoed in both men's minds and they had no intention of suspending their natural instincts for the sake of their ambitious egoism. Nothing would get in the way of their love... Not their affinity's prohibited connection, not even Sam's foul blood...

"I want you..."

Sam spelled while panting as they broke their kiss and Dean swiftly pushed the first on the bed and started kissing him even deeper.

The clothes that got in the way of their ecstasy were quickly removed by both sides and soon enough, Dean was lying naked on top of his vulnerable brother; the kisses hadn't been stopped, as well as the irresistible touching of each other's body.

"Turn around."

The short haired man murmured quickly but Sam nodded sideways, indicating his refusal.

"I wanna see you..."

Sam quietly whispered, bewildering Dean and making him stay still for a few seconds.

"I'll try to show you a pretty face."

Dean responded sarcastically, as he had realized once more that this would be the last time he and his brother would join their bodies and hearts... He ought to Sammy -and even to his own self- to make this night unforgettable.

In a sly and canny way, Dean slipped his right hand in between his brother's legs and as he -rather forcefully- entered his fingers, Sam jerked in pain and pleasure. As if each second that passed by was sucking their lifeforce, the two siblings didn't seem willing to wait for the atmosphere to become more proper and Dean was already touching Sam's hole with the tip of his cock, hoping that it'd get wet enough for him to freely -and fully- proceed in this sinful transaction.

"D... Dean..."

Sam's voice came out numb, arousing his brother even more, while the latter was slowly entering inside him.

"I'll miss you... I love you..."

Sammy continued with more puffs and tightened his grip around Dean's shoulders.

"I'll miss you too..."

Dean responded with great difficulty, stifling the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes and struggling to keep himself from coming too soon. In the end, this was their final connection; he should at least make it last longer as a memorial.

"I love you..."

Sam repeated, wishing to hear these words coming out of his brother's mouth but Dean had already penetrated him fully and was now focusing on moving faster inside this precious person's body.

The older man took a hold of the younger's legs and hurriedly placed the lower parts upon his shoulders, forcing Sam's hole to open up even more. Without stopping his movement, Dean bent lower in order to reach the other's lips while budging inside him and in between panting and painful whispers, the one started kissing deeply the latter.

"I'm coming..."

After a while, Sam mumbled in a daze but Dean didn't respond, desiring to see his young brother's face at the moment of his rapture even if they didn't come simultaneously.

"D-Dean!"

The young man shouted and in a matter of seconds the older one was able to see Sam's sperm landing on the latter's abdomen and chest.

"S... Sammy...!"

Dean followed with no delay and finally ejaculated inside the other since Sam's ecstatic expression had maximized his stimulation.

"I love you..."

His voice echoed like a broken record while his older brother moved his body and lied next to him, panting heavily after his ejaculation.

"...Do you lo- ..."

"You should leave Sammy..."

Dean's voice easily hushed the other and as if his words were filled with poison, Sam could feel his heart accelerating its rhythm even more, sensing that he could no longer breathe in that room.

With no further words and no unnecessary movements, the younger brother quickly got up, wiped the mess off his body and dressed in order to leave. Dean was lying still on the bed and was blankly staring at the ceiling, except for the few times when Sam was looking away, and he was then painfully staring at his sibling's figure...

In the end, Dean couldn't say it... After all they've been through -and maybe _because_ of all they've been through- the young man couldn't confess such words of love and devotion to his brother. '_They'd be lies anyway...'_ Dean thought indifferently, trying to act like he believed in his own faking and before he had even realized it, Sam had been gone from the hotel room, heading towards the car that was awaiting for him and finally moving to a place far away from his true weakness; because the Demon blood wasn't his real weakness and Sam knew that all too well...

_'I love you too Sammy...'_

Dean thought while lying alone and as he closed his eyes, his younger brother was the only thing he could see... In fact, Sam was the only thing he hadn't regretted... The only thing... and he had now pushed it away, leaving himself alone once more while walking towards hell...

* * *

**A/N****:** Wuaah, this only took me 3 hours to write. I don't really like it... I must confess that this brotherly yaoi love seems too artificial to me... Even though it could be canon, it still seems... 'pushed'.

I'm saying this for future reference (if I write a Supernatural fanfiction again), I am not writing these stories from heart. In contrast to my Katekyo Hitman Reborn stories, my supernatural fanfics feel more like words than actual sentiments to me... But anyway, if you people like it, then it's all good I guess.


End file.
